What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: Gohan has returned from the summer vacation, in love with Videl. But he sees that over the summer she has changed. Gohan is determined to win her over at any cost, with the help of his friends. Will our hero get the girl?
1. Default Chapter Title

What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters. I only own Nicholas, Lindsey, Natalie, David, Josh, Justin, Ashley, Tiffany and the teachers. 

A/N: I haven't done a Gohan/Videl fic before so bare with me kay? This doesn't take place in the normal timeline it's just something I wanted to do. I've got major writer's block for "Revenge Is Sweet, Death Is Sweeter." Gomen!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The early morning sunrays shone through Son Gohan's bedroom window. He opened one eye and stretched, he turned over to the clock beside his bed and smiled. Today was the first day of school and he was happy for one reason. No, not because it's the first day of school (gasp), the reason was he hadn't seen Videl in over two months. She had gone on vacation with her father and he couldn't wait to see her. **Of course it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything!** Gohan thought to himself as he went to go take a bath. Gohan and Videl had gotten to be pretty good friends but that was all it was at the moment, just good friends, but something inside Gohan wanted to be more than that. He got dressed in a navy-blue sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He sat down at the table and wolfed down the food with his father and brother and rushed out of the door.

"BYE GOHAN!" Chi-Chi yelled as she waved goodbye. Gohan waited outside Orange Star High for Videl. After about ten minutes Videl walked towards him with a crowd of four people with her. Ashley Bennington a blonde cheerleader, Justin Fordham a brown haired football player, Tiffany Mitchell another cheerleader and Josh Harris a big wrestler. Gohan recognised them and was surprised that she was with them. **What the heck is she doing with Ashley's gang?** None the less he waved to her but she ignored him.

"Hey Videl!" He called out but she still walked right pass him. He could have sworn that Josh Harris had given him a mocking smirk. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Someone tapped him on the shoulder but he didn't pay any attention to them. The person tapped again and Gohan spun around.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Geez Gohan! What's wrong with you?" A girl with long red-brown hair asked him.

"Gomen nasai Nat! I was just thinking." Gohan replied.

"About what? How to attack the next guy that tries to tap you on the shoulder?" Natalie asked but Gohan was still staring at the direction Videl had gone. Natalie shook her head and dragged Gohan into school. They walked into homeroom and sat with the rest of their friends. Nicholas, a tall, dark haired guy waved at them.

"Hey guys." Lindsey said. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. "What's with Gohan?"

"He's off in another world." Natalie laughed. David Finch, another one of their friends, came to sit down with them. He also had blonde hair but he had blue eyes.

"Finch!" Nicholas said raising his arms. 

"Very funny Nicky." David replied and sat down. Gohan was still off in another world and wasn't paying attention when Videl and her new alliance walked in.

"I don't believe it! Why is Videl hanging around with those guys? Isn't that illegal or something?" Lindsey asked. Gohan looked up to see Videl hanging all over Josh and laughing at something he had said. Gohan felt his chi rising but managed to calm himself down so that no one would notice.

"It's a dark day when Lindsey cracks a joke." David said as Lindsey shot him a death glare.

"Ohmigosh!! Videl has joined the empire!! First Anakin and now her!! The apocalypse has come upon us!! Run like the wind Bullseye!" Nicholas shouted over-dramatising his every action and move. Natalie slapped him in the ribs.

"Videl…" Gohan said as he walked over to talk to her.

"Poor lovesick fool. He doesn't know that she's traded in all her integrity for a black cloak and a really ugly helmet." Nicholas said.

"I knew we shouldn't have watched Star Wars." David muttered. Gohan walked up to Videl.

"Ohayo Videl-san." Gohan said shyly. Videl looked up at him. Her face had so much make-up on that he almost didn't recognize her.

"May I help you?" Videl said irritated. This surprised Gohan but he kept his cool.

"I was just gonna ask you how your summer was." Gohan said but Videl just shot him a glare.

"Not that it's any of your business but my summer was fine now if you'll excuse me I was having a conversation." Videl spat at him. Gohan looked hurt and went back to sit with his friends.

"So, what did she say?" Lindsey asked eagerly.

"She was so rude…I can't believe it was her. She seemed so, I dunno, Cruella-esque." Gohan said.

"I'm not surprised. That gang is a bad influence…God I'm starting to sound like my mom! Can we change the subject?" Natalie said. 

"Maybe she's PMSing?" Nicholas said as both girls slapped him upside the head. "What?!"

"Look at her. Hanging all over Josh like he was some sort of…hanging equipment." Gohan seethed.

"Mmm hmm! You go girlfriend!" Nicholas said as the gang burst out into laughter. The teacher came in and called the role call.

"Adams!" "Here." 

"Bennington!" "Present!" Ashley called out. "Damn." Nicholas said and got a death glare from Ashley.

"Campbell.""Wazzuuuuuupp." Natalie said. 

"Cartelli." "Roger that." Lindsey said. 

"Cunningham." "Here." 

"Dolorous." "Here." 

"Finch." "No." 

"Fordham." "Here." 

"Harris." "Here." 

"Johnson." "Here." 

"Martinez." "Here." 

"Satan." "Here." 

"Son." "Present." 

"Summers." "In the house." Nicholas replied. The teacher just shook her head.

"I have a few announcements to make! Mr Arbuckle has announced that there will be a Winter Ball coming up next week and he needs some helpers to set up the gym." Mrs Ripley said.

"Ah, by helpers he means anyone who has anything to do with the school's athletic department." Gohan joked.

"You've been hanging around Nicky way too long." David said as Nicholas nodded in agreement. The bell for first period rang and they got up. As Gohan and co walked out of the room they heard Videl say.

"Geeks always travel in large numbers I see." She said as the rest of the gang laughed.

"Why I oughta…" Natalie said as she raised one of her sleeves but Nicholas held her back.

"Easy girl." He said.

"I wonder what happened to her. She's such a bitch! Sorry dude." David said to Gohan.

"Lots of people change when they are away from home for long periods of time. That's life Gohan." Lindsey said patting Gohan on the shoulder as everyone sweat dropped.

# Science class…

"Alright people, today we're gonna play around with this stuff." Mr Tomlinson said holding up some slimy purple gunk. 

"What is it?" someone asked.

"I told you Finch! You left your brain in the science department! This must be your lucky day!" Nicholas said as the class sniggered. 

"Unfortunately Mr Summers this isn't Mr Finch's brain, it seems to be a lot more lively." More snickers from the class. "So as per usual experiment means partners so I'll be pairing you up!" Gohan silently prayed that he wouldn't be paired up with Videl but it appeared that Lady Luck wasn't with him today.

"Great! Paired up with the king of the nerds. Since this is your type of thing I'll let you do the work." Videl said as she turned around and started talking to Tiffany who was paired up with Lindsey.

"Ever get the feeling your being ignored?" Gohan asked.

"Oh no, not at all!" Lindsey replied. She got a devilish smile and cut off a piece of the purple gunk and put it down Tiffany's top. Tiffany felt the gunk and started hopping around trying to get it out.

"Hey everybody! Do the Bunny Hop!" Nicholas said in a high-pitched voice, the class started to laugh as Tiffany ran out of the classroom. Gohan high-fived Lindsey and got back to work.

# Lunch break…

"So who are you gonna go with to the dance?" Lindsey asked. They were leaning against their lockers waiting for the boys to come from lunch. 

"Me and Nicky will most probably be playing at the dance so we might go together." Natalie replied.

"Ooh! Is there something going on that I should know about?!" Lindsey squealed.

"No! It's just convenient that's all."

"Mmm hmm."

"Who you going with?"

"I'd love to go with Josh but he's way out of my league." Lindsey said.

"Correction! More like you're out of his league that dumb blonde." Natalie huffed.

"Hey!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Natalie said rubbing her hand behind her head sheepishly. The boys returned from lunch.

"Hey girls! Can I ask you a question?" Gohan said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Sure." Lindsey replied.

"Do you think I'm a nerd?"

"Of course not!! If you're talking about those stupid jocks lemme tell you something that'll comfort you. These are the best years of their lives!" Natalie said.

"Yeah! I mean come on! I've got more brains than all of them put together!" David said.

"And that is a scary thought indeed my friend." Nicholas said as the gang walked off. Videl appeared from around the corner.

"If this doesn't make you mine Gohan I don't know what will." Videl said as she watched Gohan leave. "Aishiteru my one and only."

End of part one.

What the heck is Videl going on about?? Has she totally flipped?? Read and review if you want to find out. MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Sorry.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**What Can I Do To Make You Love Me? Pt 2.**

Disclaimer: see other part.

A/N: ARG!! Thanx to all of you kind peeps that reviewed the first part!! I didn't think you'd like it! Arigatou! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gang were waiting outside school for Nicholas to come. Since he had a free period he decided to go and check out the details for the dance. He stormed outside muttering to himself.

"Hey Nicky, what's the matter?" Gohan asked. Nicholas kicked a near-by trashcan.

"Damn stupid school with their stupid pets and stuff!" Nicholas cried.

"Ookay." David said making a gesture with his hand suggesting 'he's gone mad'. 

"They said that we're not allowed to play at the dance!" Nicholas said ignoring David.

"What?! Have you told Victoria and Adam?" Natalie asked pissed off.

"They were there with me. Fatty Arbuckle said that a generous student came and said that she had a band that would pay for free because her father would pay for them!"

"What?! That sucks ass!" Gohan said as everyone looked at him funnily. "What?" 

"Who was the student?" Lindsey asked. Ashley and co came out of the school building.

"I'll give you three guesses." Nicholas replied.

"Have fun at the dance." Ashley said.

"Bitch." Natalie said. Ashley turned around and stood face to face with Natalie.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, bitch."

"I can't believe you said that to me. How dare you?"

"Easy. By opening my mouth and talking." Natalie said. 

"You're just jealous." Tiffany said smugly.

"Of what?! The fact that she can go to the principal and say 'do you know who my daddy is? My daddy knows people! And my daddy knows people like money!' I really don't see how anyone can be jealous of that!" Nicholas said. Gohan laughed.

"Oh do you find something funny nerd boy?" Josh asked.

"Hold on a minute Ken let me just finish my conversation with Barbie here." Natalie said holding up her hand in front of Josh's face but he pushed it away and walked towards Gohan.

"You got a problem?" Josh asked. Gohan decided it was finally time to let him have it.

"Yeah! I got a problem with you, ya jerk!" Gohan said. 

"Hey Gohan calm down!" Nicholas said trying to break up the fight.

"If you wanna settle something then let's settle it the right way." Josh said.

"You mean beating each other with clubs?" Lindsey asked.

"No! I mean in half an hour, on the race track, just me and Mr Suspenders." Josh said emphasising every word by poking Gohan in the chest.

"But Gohan doesn't wear suspenders." Nicholas added.

"Fine!" Gohan said.

"But Gohan! What about your asthma?" David asked. Lindsey and Natalie looked at each other in confusion.

"It doesn't matter. I have to prove myself once and for all!" Gohan said as Ashley's gang walked off. Videl had a slightly guilty look on her face as Josh dragged her away.

"What the hell? Asthma?" Lindsey said slapping Nicholas in the ribs.

"Okay, you do that too much. And I didn't say anything about any asthma!" Nicholas said.

"Gohan is way faster than him. What are you talking about?" Natalie asked.

"It was a trick to let their guard down. And it's much faster than him." Gohan said grinning.

"Yup." The other boys agreed.

"You boys are just too much." Natalie said shaking her head.

# Half an hour later…

Gohan was warming up on the track as Josh came. Gohan gave him a dirty look and Josh gave him one back. They stood face-to-face and stared each other down.

"Dananana! Waah, waah, waah!" Nicholas sang. (Ya know, the cowboy showdown music.)

"As the two players step up to the track let's look at the stats Nick." David said as they took their seat. 

"Well Gohan is obviously the favourite with this crowd as he looks set to win and determined to make Josh eat his dust. What do you say Finch?" Nicholas replied.

"I say that Gohan is the man in this match. Of course we have seen many star players such as Son himself that have crashed and burn the minute they spread their wings and fly. Nick?" 

"Let's turn to the track where we see Lindsey starting off the match. Natalie will announce the boys. Nat?" 

"What geeks." Ashley muttered. Natalie produced a microphone from nowhere. She grinned.

"Thanks Nick. Our first contender weighing in at a various amount of pounds, coming from the good side of this argument, he's smart, he's the man, he's Soooon Gohaaaaan!! And our second contender today ladies, gentlemen and you 'populars' is a man who needs no introduction because I can't introduce him truthfully without letting some profanities come out of my mouth Jooooosh Haaarriiiiiiiiiisss!!" Natalie said as the two boys walked up to the track. 

Lindsey waved the chequered flag and the two boys started running. Gohan just kept a slow jogging pace, for him that is, Josh in the meantime was having a hard time catching up with Gohan. Josh pushed himself and finally caught up with Gohan. As they pulled into the last 100 metres Gohan turned up the juice and was there in less than a second. Ashley and crew just stared open mouthed at Gohan.

"The winner and new champion, Sooooooonn Goooooohhaaaaaann!" Natalie cheered as she pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Ashley.

"No way did that punk just beat Josh!! If it was chess I might understand but this! This is Josh's forte!" Justin complained.

"I'm surprised you even know what the word forte means! My congrats to you." Nicholas said. Gohan, however, didn't see the funny side of this and marched right up to Justin.

"What is it with you and your stupid stereotypes?" Gohan asked. Justin just looked at him blankly.

"It means a label that you put on someone because of media hype and stuff. Ass." David said. Nicholas shook his hand.

"Congrats to you too! I see school has paid its debt to society!"

"I don't wanna have to get your blood on my jacket so why don't you just back down?" Justin said laughing at his own joke. Gohan punched him square in the jaw and Justin fell with swirlies in his eyes. Videl helped him up and looked shocked at Gohan.

"I just don't understand you!" She said. Gohan huffed.

"You're one to talk. You are such a sell out! You used to be such a good person and now look what has become of you! You're a slut!" Gohan shouted. Tears welled up in Videl's eyes as she ran away crying. Gohan blinked in disbelief.

"You're gonna regret ever doing that. Mark my words." Josh said as the rest of his gang went after Videl. Nicholas ran up to Gohan and felt his forehead.

"Well his temperature is normal. I really can't find the source of that explosion!"

"What the hell was that about Gohan?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah! Losing your mind Gandhi?" Natalie said, everyone looked at her funnily. "What? Only Nicholas gets to make dumb jokes?"

"I don't know what came over me! I just let it all out I suppose. If word gets out Kaasan is going to kill me!" Gohan despaired.

"He used to be such a nice boy don'tcha know! A boy you could take home to your mom!" Nicholas said as Natalie slapped him in the ribs. "Quit it!" The gang went their separate ways. Gohan arrived home and flopped down on the couch. Chi-Chi noticed something was wrong so she asked Goku to talk to Gohan after dinner. 

# After dinner…

Gohan went to his room and just stared at the ceiling thinking. He couldn't believe he was so mean to Videl. Despite everything she had done to him he still loved her. How he could get her to see that was another problem. He sighed as he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Gohan asked.

"It's me." Goku said.

"Come on in." Gohan said. Goku came in and sat on the bed beside Gohan.

"I'm not usually good at these sort of things so bare with me here, is something bothering you son?" Goku asked.

"Dad, I knocked someone out today at school and I didn't know why. It was…I dunno what happened."

"I think I have a vague idea why this happened." Goku said with a grin so big it looked like his mouth would fall off his face. "Was Videl there?"

"Yeah she was there. Why?" Gohan asked. Goku let out a little laugh.

"Your Saiya-Jin instincts are kicking in. You are protecting your territory." Goku smiled.

"And the territory would be…oh! I don't believe this! I'm acting like an animal on the Discovery Channel! I may have well just go up to her and peed around her feet!" Gohan exclaimed as he fell back on the bed. Goku couldn't take it anymore and started laughing uncontrollably. 

"It's not funny Dad!" Gohan cried.

"I'm sorry but your analogy was hilarious." Goku said.

"Dad, did you just say analogy?" Gohan looked at his dad questionably. 

"Ehehee, it's a um…word I heard um…Bulma use, yeah, hehee!" Goku said as he rubbed his hand behind his head. Goku left and Gohan fell asleep with a big grin on his face.

# Next day…

Gohan came into homeroom the next morning with a big grin on his face. 

"Why so happy, happy boy?" David said.

"Finch, your delivery of that joke was terrible!" Nicholas said.

"What's up Gohan?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh nothing. Just stopped to smell the roses kinda thing, you know how it is." Gohan said as he sighed dreamily.

"Huh?" Nicholas asked.

"He's in love." Natalie said.

"How can ya tell?" David asked.

"Look at him! He's all 'I'm up in la-la land please don't disturb me' mode and he stopped to smell the roses! The roses people!! Hello! Hello! Must I spell it out for you!! Sheesh!" Natalie shouted. "Sorry." Mrs Ripley did the role call and gave some more announcements about the dance.

"Since it's a Winter Ball Mr Arbuckle said that it should be a masquerade dance!"

"Huh?" David asked.

"All the boys have to dress up like Tuxedo Kamen and the girls have to wear masks." Lindsey replied. "So who are you going with Finch?"

"I asked Vicki." David replied.

"Go there, Finch my man!" Nicholas exclaimed.

"Well I'm going with Adam since you guys don't have to play at the dance anymore." Lindsey said.

"Speaking of which, do you still wanna go together Nicky?" Natalie asked. In his mind Nicky was screaming "Yeah baby!" but he restrained himself just as he was about to answer the bell rang and they got up to their next lesson.

**I wonder who I'm gonna go with.** Gohan thought to himself. Natalie saw his sad expression and patted him on the back.

"Gohan I have a plan of how you can get with Videl!" She exclaimed.

"Really?!" Gohan asked as his face lit up with happiness.

"Yup. Once she sees this surprise then she will practically fall at your feet. If she doesn't then the rest of the females in this school will!" Natalie grinned.

End of part two…

What does Natalie have in store for Gohan?? Is Nicholas in lurve?? Review please and I'll get the next part out as soon as I can!! Ja ne!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

**What Can I Do To Make You Love Me? Pt 3.**

Disclaimer: See other parts.

A/N: Hello everybody!! Thanx again to everyone who reviewed the other part! ^____^ And yes Butterfli you can put this up on your site when I'm done. I have a pretty good idea how this is going to go okies?? Good!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalie was waiting outside school for Gohan so that she could start her grand master plan. She saw Nicholas and waved to him.

"Hey Nat!" Nicholas said.

"Hey Nicky, can I ask you a favour?" Natalie asked.

"Sure."

"Will you come shopping with me? Please?" She asked pouting. Nicholas blushed slightly.

"Sorry Nat but you know I hate shopping. It's such a girly activity and I'm too manly!" He said laughing. She gave him a mock glare. 

"Hey guys!" Gohan said appearing out of nowhere.

"AAAHH!!" They both screamed.

"Don't do that Gohan!" Nicholas exclaimed.

"Gomen." Gohan said sheepishly.

"Well G, where shopping is concerned, looks like it's just the two of us." Natalie said.

"We can make it if we try!" Gohan laughed.

"Just the two of us?" She asked.

"You and I!" Gohan replied as they laughed.

"Very funny." Nicholas said as they walked off. They got on the bus so they could stop off at Gohan's first.

"So what's your big plan dare I ask?" Gohan said. A gleam brightened in Natalie's eye as she rubbed her hands together and laughed evilly. Everyone on the bus gave her funny stares as her laughter died down.

"From a number of sources I have found out that Videl is going to the dance with Josh." Natalie said flipping out a notepad.

"What?!" Gohan said, his chi rising. Natalie did a double take.

"Sheesh Gohan relax!! You look like you're on fire or something! Anyways from the same sources I have found out that the reason Ashley let Videl hang out with them is because she has a crush on you and that would put one more girl out of the running so Ashley could snatch you for herself." Natalie said.

"One _more_ girl?! How many are there?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I won't tell you because it will make your head bigger. Boys your age don't need that. Anyhoo, I was thinking of we get you a total makeover and pick out your tux for the dance you could ask out Ashley!"

"But isn't that bad?"

"Of course it's bad that's the point! Trust me Gohan I know how the female mind works! If Videl sees you with Ashley then she'll get all jealous and stuff."

"But won't that make her want Josh more?"

"I was getting to that! That's when my master plan comes together! You will give her a little surprise at the dance that will sweep her off her feet."

"Who exactly are your sources?"

"That's confidential. If I told you I'd have to kill you." Natalie replied.

"One question though, how come you're doing this for me?" Gohan asked.

"You're a nice guy Gohan and you deserve to be happy, besides if it wasn't for you I'd be repeating last grade." The bus stopped and they got out. They walked for about ten minutes and reached Gohan's house.

"Oh wow! Your house is so beautiful!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Thanks. Just wait out here while I go talk to my mom." Gohan said running into the house. Natalie felt a rush of wind behind her and she looked down to see Goten at her feet.

"Hiya!" Goten said cheerfully.

"Hello!" Natalie replied. "You must be Gohan's brother."

"How did you know that? Does he talk about me at school?" Goten said ready to burst into tears.

"No! It's just that you look so much like his dad."

"Oh! So are you onii-chan's girlfriend?" Goten asked innocently.

"No I'm a friend of his."

"Too bad. You're really pretty."

"Aren't you just the cutest little guy?! Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"How come you were able to get here so fast?"

"Oh it's because I'm a martial arts fighter and I like to exercise a lot with my friend Trunks he's the son of Bulma and Vegeta and I think it's because I'm half Saiya-Jin as well but it's most probably something to do with the food I eat that is a really cool phone!" Goten said all in one breath.

"Sure." Natalie said.

# Inside…

"Please Kaasan! I need to get some things for the dance!!" Gohan pleaded. Chi-Chi's eyes lit up.

"Oooh!! Why didn't you tell me that before!! Is that the girl you're going with? She sure is pretty!! Does that mean I'm going to have grandchildren soon!" Chi-Chi squealed. Gohan just blushed.

"Kaasan!! That's my friend!! She's not the girl I'm going with!" Gohan exclaimed. Chi-Chi just nodded and said something about her little boy being all grown up. She gave Gohan the go ahead and he rushed out of the door dragging Natalie with him.

# At the mall…

"C'mon Gohan! I'm sure you don't look that bad!" Natalie said. She was waiting for Gohan to come out of the changing rooms.

"No. I'm not coming out!" Gohan said childishly.

"Stop being a baby and come out." Gohan came out wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Natalie did a wolf whistle and Gohan blushed.

"Niiice!!"

"Then why do I feel like a member of the cast of Grease?"

"Because that's what Ashley goes for, it says it right here!" Natalie exclaimed pointing at her notepad. Gohan just snorted and went to go get changed. They went to the tux shop next and picked out a tux for Gohan.

"Why this one?" Gohan asked.

"Because it's unique! No one else is gonna be wearing this style so you'll stick out! Do you want Videl or not?"

"Oy the things I do for love!" Gohan sighed.

"Now here are the clothes. Be sure that you wear these to school tomorrow so you can ask Ashley."

"Okay then. But I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me. Now remember be suave and sophisticated and try to deepen your voice a bit."

"Oy vey."

# Next day…

Natalie waited eagerly in homeroom with Nicholas and Lindsey.

"Why are you so jumpy? It's not like Finch is a person you'd expect to come on time ya know." Lindsey said.

"I have my reasons Lin." Natalie replied. Gohan walked, or should I say styled, into the room.

"Eyy, it's The Fonz!" Nicholas cried. Gohan walked up to Ashley.

"Hey good looking, did you happen to fall from the sky this morning?" Gohan said as Ashley giggled stupidly.

"Aw c'mon! I can pull better pick up lines out of my a…hey Finch!" Nicholas said greeting David.

"Gohan you're too cute." Ashley giggled. **What a bonehead! She reminds me of Krillin's old girlfriend!** Gohan thought to himself. Videl just seethed at the whole scene.

"So here's what I was thinking doll face. You, me, dance, Friday whaddaya say?" Gohan said with a wink.

"THE HELL?!!" Nicholas, David and Lindsey chorused. 

"Of course I'll go with you Gohan-kun!" Ashley squealed. Videl broke the pencil she was holding.

"THE HELL?!!" Nicholas, David and Lindsey chorused again.

"Hummia, hummina, hummina." David said not believing what just happened.

"Oh no! Now our Gohan has joined the force! Only Buzz Lightyear can save us now!! Oh the indignity of it all!" Nicholas cried.

"MWAHAHAHAHAA!! Excellent!" Natalie said in a very Mr Burns like mannerism.

"Nat? Are you feeling okay hon?" Lindsey asked. Gohan came and sat down. He grabbed David by the shirt.

"Kill me! Kill me now!" He hissed. After the roll call they went off to the first period. Out of the gang only Lindsey didn't have the first period off.

"Hey Nat, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure!"

"In private." He said indicating Gohan and David.

"Okay." He took her outside the school doors. He sighed.

"Do you still wanna go to the dance with me?" Nicholas asked.

"Of course…"

"No I mean, not because it was convenient or not because we promised before, I'm asking you if you're interested in me that way." Nicholas said. Natalie leaned up to him and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked as he leaned in for another kiss. 

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's Amoré! When the sun starts to shine like you've had too much wine that's Amoré!" Gohan and David chorused from behind the doors. Natalie and Nicholas blushed.

Videl was in the girls' bathroom washing her make-up off because she was crying.

**Oh Gohan you don't know what you do to me. I can't believe I was so blind that I didn't see this coming. But you will be mine Son Gohan, if it's the last thing I ever do.** Videl thought to herself.

End of part three.

Huzzah! I finished it!! Wahoo! Anyways leave a review coz there will be another part. My sister says I should have you good people say who your favourite character is in this story, so who is it?? Plz tell me. Arigatou!! Ja ne!!


	4. Default Chapter Title

**What Can I Do To Make You Love Me? Pt 4.**

Disclaimer: See other parts.

A/N: Thanx for reviewing minna!! That always makes me write quicker!! This is kind of a filler chapter so it's more humour than romance. Anyways on with the story!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# The day of the dance…

Lindsey was waiting by the lockers when an extremely pissed off Videl came rushing towards her.

"Oooookay." Lindsey said. Videl walked right up to her face.

"What the hell have you done to Gohan?" Videl hissed. Lindsey smiled inwardly and decided to string her along.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lindsey asked innocently. Videl narrowed her eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about! Gohan has been going out with Ashley for the last three days!! I even saw them _**shudders**_ sharing a milkshake together! Look you're his friend you should know what's the matter with him!!!" Videl screamed.

"Well maybe it's his hair gel. I heard that it damages your brain cells." Lindsey replied.

"Don't get smart with me. I wanna know what's wrong with him?!"

"Well why don't you ask Natalie? After all you've know her longer than you've known me." Lindsey said as she looked over Videl's shoulder. "Oh look here she comes now!" 

"Hey Lindsey! Videl." Natalie said. "What do you want?"

"Natalie, how long have we known each other?" Videl asked.

"Long enough for me to know that you want something. But then again why should I help you after all I'm just a nerd!" Natalie replied.

"Please. If you must know…the only reason why I'm acting like this is because I wanted Gohan to notice me."

"THE HELL?!" Lindsey and Natalie chorused.

"Are you blind?! The guy is crazy about you!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Really?" Videl asked.

"Of course!! Oh, this misunderstanding is too big to fix now!" Natalie cried. "Just go to the dance with Josh and everything will be taken care of okay."

"What do you mean?" Videl asked. Natalie just ran off to find the boys. She found them in the gym.

"Damn you!! I'm telling you that it was Gore!! Gore won the freakin election!" David shouted.

"Read it and weep. BUSH WINS!! How else must I prove it to you? I can't have a decent conversation with you anymore!" Nicholas cried.

"I don't believe you. How am I supposed to believe a guy who believes that the chicken came before the egg?"

"IT DID COME BEFORE THE EGG!"

"NO IT DIDN'T!"

"OH PLEASE!! YOU BELIEVED THAT BRITNEY REALLY DID GO IN FOR A KNEE SURGERY!"

"Uh boys, I'd hate to interrupt you engrossing conversation but we have a dance to take get ready for ya know! You're the only ones left in school!!" Natalie shouted tapping her foot.

"Well if Mr Chicken would only admit that he was wrong…" David started.

"I AM NOT WRONG!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU HAVE A DEAD BATTERY IN THE PLACE OF YOUR BRAIN!!" Nicholas shouted.

"I AM NOT DUMB!! I'M TELLING YOU GORE WON THE DAMN ELECTION!!! AND CHICKENS DID COME FIRST!!!" David cried.

"Look if it makes you shuddup, Bush won and chickens did come first!" Natalie shouted. "Now where is Gohan?"

"He's in the library." Nicholas said.

"Figures. Where would Gohan be when you need him? In the library!" Natalie said as she walked off.

"GORE AND CHICKENS!!"

"BUSH AND EGGS!!"

# In the library…

Gohan was reading quietly when…

"GOHAN GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS YOU NEED TO GET READY!" Natalie shouted as the librarian shushed her.

"AAAAAAHHH!! DON'T EVER DO THAT!! What's the problem?" Gohan asked. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Honestly! Look at the time!! You have to go to the dance in like three hours!" Natalie cried.

"And??"

"You have to get ready!"

"It doesn't take me that long to get changed. I'm not a girl you know." 

"Why you little…fine! Anyways there is a big change in the surprise."

"What do I have to do?" Gohan asked. Natalie whispered something in his ear and he blushed. "Won't that just make her think I'm crazy?!"

"No she'll think you're a romantic. Now you pick what you wanna do okay? I'm not exactly getting paid for this ya know!" Natalie said as she walked out. Gohan shook his head. 

"Girls."

"I HEARD THAT!!!"

End of part 4…

MWAHAHAHAAA!!! I MADE IT SHORT!!! Ahem sorry but I've got major writer's block on my other fic and I need to at least get the next part out so…sorry!! Okay Nicholas is based on a famous TV character, can anyone tell me who?


	5. Default Chapter Title

**What Can I Do To Make You Love Me? Pt 5.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ characters or Victor Meldrew. I also don't own the song "You Might Need Somebody" by Shola Ama. 

A/N: Mwahahahaa!!! Sorry. Anyhoo just read it okays? Good! Oh and I've decided I'm not gonna finish "Revenge Is Sweet, Death Is Sweeter" because I've got major writer's block on that story and I want to continue with this series, sorry ^_^(). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan looked at himself in the mirror. As much as he hated to admit it he looked good! He heard a knock at the door. **That's most probably kaasan with a camera.** Gohan thought to himself as he opened the door. Sure enough there was Chi-Chi with a camera.

"Oh my little boy! You look so grown up! Here let me take a couple of quick photos of you!" Chi-Chi exclaimed snapping about 50 shots. Gohan rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry kaasan but I gotta go pick up my date." Gohan said.

"What do you mean pick her up?! You mean she isn't coming here?! Are you ashamed of your family Gohan? All this time I thought I had raised my boy right when all this time he's been plotting against me to elope with this girl and leave me!" Chi-Chi cried, literally. 

"No kaasan! She doesn't know how to get here that's all!" Gohan said waving his hands rapidly.

"Oh! Then you don't want to be late!" Chi-Chi said rushing him downstairs.

"See ya later son. Good luck." Goku said with a knowing smile. A hyperactive Goten came whizzing downstairs and stood in front of his brother.

"Hey big bro I hope that you have a good time and everything but I wish you weren't going with that girl you're going with because I know her brother and he's just as mean as she is I had to beat him up just to get him to leave me alone but then I got in trouble I kinda wish you were going with Videl instead not Natalie though because she's a fox and I want to marry her do you think she'd mind I don't think she'd mind after all I am way cuter than you because all of your girl friends like me and think I'm cute and that includes Natalie anyways have a good time!" Goten said all in one breath. Chi-Chi and Gohan just looked at him in surprise but Goku let out a big laugh.

"That's my boy!" Goku said as Gohan and Chi-Chi sweat dropped.

"Um, I'll see you guys later okay?" Gohan said taking off to pick up Ashley.

# At the dance…

The gym was decorated like something out of a fairy tale. There were long strips of ribbon hanging from either sides of the room. The lighting was faint except for a few coloured lights, which made the effect even more mystical. David and Lindsey were dancing with their dates and were having a good time. Natalie and Nicholas walked in. Nicholas was wearing a black tux but with a white bowtie and Natalie was wearing a sparkly navy-blue velvet dress.

"Shall we go on the dance floor m'lady?" Nicholas asked.

"Of course good sir." Natalie replied as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. As they were dancing Natalie looked over at the stage.

"Hmm. I guess she couldn't get a band after all. Mr Arbuckle is up there playing a stack of CDs." Natalie laughed. Nicholas spun her around to get a look for himself.

"Shit." Nicholas cursed.

"What?"

"He just saw us and he's coming this way! Pretend not to notice him!" Nicholas whispered but it was too late.

"Ah Mr Summers, Miss Campbell! Just who I was looking for! We need a big favour!" Mr Arbuckle replied.

"Well sir we're a little busy here." Nicholas replied as Natalie tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yes but…look I'll get straight to the point. The band is here but they are missing their lead singer and base guitarist. Do you think you could fill in for them?" He asked.

"But sir! This is our dance…" Natalie started.

"Look I tried to be nice but I guess I have no choice. If you don't do it you are banned from all dances in the future."

"That's blackmail! That's obstruction of justice! That's…" Nicholas said.

"How things work." Arbuckle finished. Natalie and Nicholas stood defeated and went up to the stage.

"Who's gonna sing? I can only play the keyboard and you're the guitarist." Natalie said as Nicholas gave her a smile.

"Oho no!! I'm not singing! I can't sing! You hear this voice of mine! This isn't a singing voice! It's too husky!" 

"I think your voice is really attractive." Nicholas said suavely raising an eyebrow. Natalie blushed.

"Okay I'll do it. The things I do for you are unbelievable." Natalie said stepping onto the stage. Videl walked in with Josh but she didn't look too happy. Josh whisked her onto the dance floor but there was no music yet. Sheepishly he took her to the punch table.

"So are you having a good time?" Videl asked.

"Well we just got here. I don't think I'll be having fun tonight anyway." Josh said.

"What do you mean by that?" Videl asked. Josh clicked his tongue.

"Do you actually think that I wanted to come here with you? You must be kidding me! I only came here with you because Ashley said she'd hook me up with her supermodel cousin." Josh laughed. Videl gasped with shock. 

"You mean you used me?!" Videl hissed.

"Well yeah. C'mon it's not like you didn't use me." Josh said taking a swig of punch. Videl just stood there in shock. After all he was right, she did use him just to grab Gohan's attention. The music started up and Josh took her on the dance floor.

"As long as you're here we might as well dance." Josh said grabbing her hand. Videl silently started to cry. **If this is how all guys act then I'll never trust one again. That includes Gohan!** Videl thought angrily to herself. Natalie went to the mike and began to sing. Much to everyone's surprise she was actually quite good. 

_Need somebody…_

_When somebody reaches for your heart_

_Open up and let them through_

__

Gohan walked in with Ashley and everyone looked. If Gohan weren't with Ashley no one would have recognized him. He was wearing a white tux with a white cape and a white mask. Nicholas was too busy trying to play to notice what was going on.

# 'Cause everybody needs someone around

_things can tumble down on you_

Gohan strained his neck to find Videl and he saw her dancing with Josh and he was angry. What made him angry was the fact that she was crying. Gohan's blood started to boil. Ashley looked in the direction Gohan was looking and decided to distract him. 

"C'mon Gohan, I love this song! Let's dance." Ashley said. Gohan reluctantly went on to the dance floor but stayed within distance of Videl.

# You'll discover when you look around

# You don't have to be alone

Videl looked up and saw Gohan dancing with Ashley but he was staring at her. She too returned the stare as a blush crept up on Gohan's face. Josh saw this and spun her around so she couldn't see him.

# Just one lover is all you need to know

# When you're feeling all alone

Gohan saw what Josh was doing and danced over to a direction so that he could still see Videl. **I wonder what he's doing? Could he be…trying to look at me?** Videl thought to herself.

# Oh you might need somebody

_You might need somebody too_

_You might need somebody too._

# Oh you might need somebody

_You might need somebody too_

_You might need somebody too_

**Oh Videl, you don't know how much I want to be holding you in my arms right now. You look so beautiful. I just wish I could wipe those tears from your face.**Gohan thought.

# Yeah yeah, ohhh, baby baby

_If there's fire stirring in your heart_

_And you're sure it's strong and right_

# Keep it burning through the cold and dark

_It can warm lonely nights _

Natalie nudged Nicholas to show him what was going on. He almost lost the rhythm because he thought it was so funny. David and Lindsey had also noticed it too. In fact most of the people there had noticed this little game of peek-a-boo.

# Oh you might need somebody

_You might need somebody too_

_You might need somebody too_

# Oh you might need somebody

_You might need somebody too_

_You might need somebody too_

# Oh, you might need somebody too

_Yeah_

_You're gonna need somebody too_

_Yeah yeah_

_You might need somebody too baby_

_Oh I do_

_Ooh, I know I do_

# Need somebody too…

She finished the song and everyone applauded. "Wow! Dude looks fly!" Nicholas commented indicating Gohan.

"Thank you." Natalie replied as he gave her a funny look. "Don't ask." Gohan left Ashley and decided he was gonna sort out Josh once and for all. He cracked his knuckles and walked towards them. **Damn, why am I acting this way? It's those stupid instincts again! Shimatta!**

# Goku's…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!" Goku yelled Victor Meldrew style******. Chi-Chi came screeching in.

"What?! Wha' happa'?!" Chi-Chi asked.

"How in the hell did the moon get back there? I thought Piccolo destroyed it!" Goku exclaimed. Chi-Chi just shrugged.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"DOES IT MATTER?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Goku yelled.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me Goku!"

"Sorry. Gohan's gonna kill somebody!"

"How come?"

"Well his instincts have kicked in and now that the moon is there it's just gonna kick them into overdrive!!"

"Goku are you okay hon?"

"Yes I'm fine! I know what I'm talking about!"

"Maybe you'd like some pizza…"

"PIZZA!"

"Oy."

End of Part 5…

Another cliffhanger!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! Sorry. Too much Fanta ^_^. I'm halfway through the next chapter. No one guessed right about Nicholas' character so I'll give you a clue. He is based on a male character on a famous comedy show, fictional okies?

******Victor Meldrew is a character on the comedy show "One Foot In The Grave" which finished a couple of weeks ago **sniff**. His famous phrase is "I don't believe it!" and the way he says it is hilarious!! If you've seen even one episode you'll know what I mean! Review please!!!


	6. Default Chapter Title

**What Can I Do To Make You Love Me? Pt 6.**__

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ characters or the song. I only own **inhales** Nicholas, Natalie, Lindsey, David, Ashley, Josh, Justin, Tiffany, Mr Arbuckle and Mrs Ripley **exhales**. I also don't own GW.

A/N: Thanx to everyone that reviewed!!! BTW Guess, Fanta is a orange soda drink that is fabulous!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan pushed pass the crowd angrily, tossing any innocent bystander out of the way. Ashley tried to latch onto his arm but he just waved her off, turned around and growled at her. She took a step back but followed him anyway. 

"Hey! What the heck is going on here?!" Gohan shouted as he pushed Josh. A crowd gathered around them.

"Damn!" Nicholas said as he went to go put things right. Natalie ran after him.

"What do you think you're doing Mr Suspenders?" Josh asked.

"For the last time Gohan doesn't wear suspenders!" Nicholas cried.

"I want to know what you did to her." Gohan said a little too calmly. 

"I didn't do anything."

"Well you obviously did! She's crying for Kami's sake! I want to know why!" Gohan said grabbing Josh by the collar.

"Hey it's not my fault she can't handle being told the truth!" Josh countered. Gohan punched him square in the jaw knocking him on the floor. Gohan felt like he had no control over what he was doing so his instincts kicked in and he powered up. Natalie pushed him to the side and Josh ran off. (Sorry minna-san…)

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gohan yelled.

"Trying to get your ass from being suspended." Natalie said. Gohan stared at her in confusion as she helped Gohan up. Everyone was staring at her.

"I SUGGEST IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KILL YOU, YOU WILL GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING BEFORE!!" Natalie screamed. Everyone hastily went back to what they were doing. Videl started walking towards Gohan, David decided to have his fun and stuck his leg out causing Videl to fall on top of Gohan. David smirked as the two lovebirds blushed.

"Gomen Gohan." Videl said shyly. Gohan breathed in. **It's now or never Son.** He leaned up to her and kissed her deeply. A chorus of 'oooooooohh!' rang through the gym as the two evil ones AKA Josh and Ashley just growled through their teeth. Gohan whisked Videl to the dance floor. Nicholas decided to do Gohan a favour.

"This song was a special request from one of my friends to the girl he loves. Maybe the song will be able to explain his feelings better than he can." Natalie said as Nicholas stepped up to the mike. "Shape Of My Heart" by the Backstreet Boys starts playing and Nicholas started to sing. 

_Hmm yeah yeah._

_Baby please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow_

"Would you care to dance?" Gohan asked as he held his hand out to Videl. She smiled shyly and nodded.

"Gohan, you're not usually a violent person (AN: Yeah right!) so what happened to you with Josh?" Videl asked. Gohan looked down ashamed.

"I dunno. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course!! You were only doing it on my behalf!"

  
_Hold me now, don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker_

"Since we're laying all the cards out on the table, can I ask you a question?" Gohan asked.

"Sure."

"Why were you hanging out with those guys in the first place?"

"To get your attention."

"You already had my attention. Didn't you know that?"

"No. Duh!"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Ehehee!"

  
_You can save me from the man that I've become  
Oh yeah_  
  


"I guess I was trying to be something I'm not ya know." Videl said. Gohan lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, I've done some stupid things to ya know." Gohan said smiling.

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part & kept ya in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
_

"I do feel kind of bad for those two though." Gohan replied.

"Really?!" Videl asked surprised.

"Only for a minute though. Minute's up!" Gohan replied flashing his trademark Son Smile.

"You're such a nut."

"I hang with nutty people."

  
_Sadness is beautiful  
Loneliness is tragical_

_ _

"I don't know what I would do without you. Hence the makeover and the bitchiness. Listen to me, I sound like a bad soap opera!" Videl laughed.

"It's true though. I know I wouldn't last without you." 

_  
So help me, I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now, don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part & kept ya in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
_

"I have a little confession to make." Gohan said.

"What's that?"

"I wasn't the mastermind behind this whole shinanigan."

"I know, it was Nat."

"How'd you know?!"

"It's pretty simple really, where there's carefully laid out plans and costumes galore you can bet she's behind it."

"Dr Evil eat your heart out."

  
_I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm looking back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
Keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part & kept ya in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part & kept ya in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_  
Show you the shape of my heart_

The song finished and everyone applauded. Gohan looked at Videl and kissed her.

"I love you my Videl-chan."

"I love you too."

_Monday morning…_

Gohan and Videl walked into homeroom on Monday morning holding hands as the rest of the student body looked on at them.

"Well that's Gohan off the list." Said one of the 'Desperate Females' group.

"Hey guys." Natalie said but the two lovebirds just stared at each other. Natalie leaned back against her chair and smirk. "Mission complete."

"What do you mean?" Lindsey asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Nicholas asked.

"Have you been watching Gundam Wing again?" David asked.

"If you have to ask you'll never know." Natalie replied. Videl took her eyes off Gohan for a minute and faced the gang.

"Guys, I'm sorry about what's been going on lately. Can you forgive me?" Videl asked.

"Sure. Let's just forget that this ever happened." David said.

"Oh no, I'll forgive but I won't forget. This week has been too much fun." Natalie said grinning her mouth off.

"THE HELL?!!" Everyone chorused. Natalie whipped out some pictures.

"Here's one of Gohan dressed as The Fonz, here are your expressions when you saw him, here's David doing the hummina look, here's Videl breaking her pencil…" Natalie trailed off.

"Wait a second! When did you have the time to take those pictures?! We never even saw you!!" Nicholas cried.

"Soré wa himitsu desu." Natalie replied.

"Gimme those photos!!" Nicholas shouted as he dove after her but she ran off.

"I swear, that girl is full of surprises!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Yeah. Next thing we know she'll be wearing spandex pants and pulling guns from out of nowhere." David said as everyone gave him a weird look. "Okay, so I watched it as well."

THE END!!!!!

Huzzah!! It's finished. Yay!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and said ya liked it!! _Soré wa himitsu desu _means that is a secret. Nicholas is based on ::drumroll:: Xander from Buffy. Do ya want a sequel?? If so tell me. Ja ne!! _**goes off to break into the McMahon mansion to kill Vince and Stephanie for firing Mick Foley.** _


End file.
